Defence of the Ancients : The Great Saga Unfolds
by HCZS
Summary: Blood is shed, wars are declared, tears rain. The story of the heroes of the Ancients shall be told! The two forces: the Radiant and the Dire, who shall win this strife of epic proportions, who shall draw first blood? In the end, shall the Radiant emerge as the saviors or shall the Dire tear the world asunder? Time will tell as mysteries unfold and the Ancients call evermore.
1. Chapter 1: The Early Game

_Chapter 1: The Early Game_

* * *

Throughout history, wars have been waged. Some minor, some major, some cataclysmic and some petty. Long ago, before civilization has yet to advance to the point where weapons of mass destruction have been spawned by the innovative scientists of now; in an ancient age where such weapons have yet to exist, wars have been waged with magic, imbued swords and armor, incantations of all sorts and crude, yet sophisticated tactics. There was one war that shook the core of that world, in the land of Zenith, waged by two colossal forces; the Radiant, leaders of peace and harmony, warriors of the shining light, and the Dire, the scourge of the world, destroyers of balance, harbingers of the devouring darkness. This is their grand saga, a tale that has yet to unfold...

* * *

Kardel Sharpeye, the Dwarven Sniper, strode on top the craggy hill angling towards the deep lush forest of the Nightsilver woods. He is as you would expect of most dwarves, short. He grins from ear to ear, smoking his curving pipe. He equips his eyes with a pair of jade green goggles attached to a headgear, their rims whirled in response to his eye movements every now and then. Spiking across his square chin was a beard worth shearing off for a rag, white as snow, covering his neck. His amber flapping cape blew in the wind, like a flag of pride. He equips his torso with a thick, brown leather jacket with many pockets for his ammo, along with matching leather gloves.

He sets the green sights of his goggles over the thick forest. His mana-powered lenses were designed ingeniously by the dwarven tinkers from his village in the mountains. The goggles' cross-hair scanned the trees, systematically shifting to and fro, searching for enemy soldiers from afar. He was on scout duty that day, at the cliffs at the edge of the base as usual. His talent in far range scouting was valued dearly by his superiors, although Kardel felt a little under-appreciated as a warrior himself.

The morning sky breezed with cerulean endlessness that day, as if there was no war to be fought. Kardel wiped the droplets of sweat off his brow and took a throat-clearing chug from his glass prism bottle strapped to his utility belt. He took the bottle away, wiping his lips, and with a sigh sat at the edge of the cliff. He unstrapped a leather sash off and pulled from his back his weapon, a steel beauty it is, a three and a half foot long sniper rifle, born from gleaming gray lead, it had a long single barrel designed for long distance, the trigger and the other parts were made of delicately crafted wood from the toughest titan trees in the mountains. A fine work of deadly art she is, inscribed across her barrel was Kardel's mother's name, Orelia, in honor of the dwarven woman who taught him how to shoot gnats ever since he was a little dwarf boy. Kardel elbow greased his treasured rifle, smiling with his toothy wide grin into his reflection.

Kardel sighed from a great deal of boredom, today was especially boring. There hasn't been a rustle or a whisper from any Dire troops for ages, he admit although he is ever devoted to the Radiant's cause, scout duty was a tedious, dull chore. He would rather spend the moment shooting gnats from yards away, or pleasure himself with a satisfying hunt for beasts in the woods, but a duty is a duty. Although he thought to himself, why didn't his generals pick a more stealthier hero to scout for enemies, like that invisible satyr or maybe the fast-footed windrunner?

Questioning himself didn't quench his thirst for excitement, right now he would rather be in the front lines where good and evil clash, or rather from the back lines, taking out charging enemies in a flash. Head-shot by head-shot they would fall, with Kardel laughing from the far back. Kardel shook the fantasy out of his mind, though beckoning as it seemed. He resumed his scanning, his goggles had yet to pick up anything strange. Kardel sighed out of boredom, today was a dull day...

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep beep BEEEEEP!

Kardel snapped up, alarmed by his own alerting system. He pinches the rims of his goggles, zooming closer into the trees. There he saw them, masses of red and yellow blotches, moving heat signatures. These weren't animals, the figures walked on two feet. The blotches congregated into enormous masses, Dire soldiers marched onward with weapons in hand. Kardel cursed, dozens more of them appeared. This could be some sort of scouting party, or perhaps raiders. Dire soldier battalions tend to come in larger numbers than a dozen, a small group like this wouldn't pose a threat to the base, but the idea of Dire scouts searching for a camp spot or a hole in the Radiant's defenses pumped Kardel's head with adrenaline.

Perhaps he could take out a couple of those maggots before they could even realize what's happening, but Kardel held back his adventurous pursuit, for he dared not risk alerting a nearby Dire hero, for the sheer numbers will overpower him, tearing him to shreds with relative ease. Kardel spat on the ground, another time will come for him to draw blood. He reached behind to his backpack, rummaging about clattering glass flasks and miscellaneous items, and yanked out a bulbous, fleshy brown stick. An observer ward came in handy, it was a grotesque-looking stick of flesh and eyes. It was made of mud newts' hide and overseer toads' eyeballs, a magical contraption that allowed the placer a limited period of sight in a chosen area, a must-have for heroes of all sorts, especially in times of war.

"Vishka!" Kardel called, and the dozen eyelids of the flesh stick flashed open, beaming glaring pupils with intense blue eyes glowing in brilliant radiance. He sticks the pointy end into the dirt, from the high cliff a greater vision will be granted. Kardel sneered and turned, flapping his cape. He bounds and sprints off, leaping off the rocky face of the cliff. Kardel felt the great rush of wind through his beard, and couldn't help but laugh. He leans and plants a foot on the rocky surface, finding his footing and allowing himself to sprint down the cliff's face. Kardel in his maniacal descent, laughed away joyfully at the prospect of danger and bloodshed.

* * *

Mirana Nightshade crosses her arms, waiting by the restless roaring of the waterfall. She was an elegant woman, emitting the ambiance of a royal bloodline, as she truly is. Mirana, known by her friends and foes alike as the Princess of the Moon and fierce warrior of the moon goddess Selemene. She stood at a modest five feet height, her long flowing hair reached over her back. She wore her casual blue robes with long sleeves, and a silver circlet jeweled with a princess cut green gem that seemed to glow with a faint aura. Her pearly complexion highlighted her cerulean eyes that many men have fallen over, a true beauty next in line for the Solar Throne in Nightsilver Kingdom, where her father once ruled before his mysterious disappearance.

She was summoned earlier this morning by her fellow general, Ezalor the Keeper of the Light. She suspected she had arrived a little too early, as it seemed no one else was around, punctuality was a great matter to her indeed, as a princess of course, soon to be crowned once the raging war subsides with the Radiant's victory. She leaned against the rock wall of the gushing waterfall, the water splashes into a small but deep lake that had a no larger area than a small cottage. The conference was scheduled on short notice, the heroes of the Radiant were supposed to congregate over a discussion on the ongoing war. As second-in-command, the pressure of keeping the heroes in line as well as maintaining the trust between the nearby city of Drak'thael stable was absolutely skull-cracking, yet Mirana keeps her composure calm and graceful in these rough times.

A sudden rustle in the bushes caught the corner of her eye, Mirana laid her hand on the hilt of her dagger that she keeps strapped to her side, drawing the gleaming blade slightly. The rustling ceased, must've been a beast, Mirana thought. Then she turned to face a sudden flash of blue light and the eyes of an orange skin face. "Boo!" exclaimed Magina, the Anti-Mage. Mirana sighed out of pity, rolling her eyes to her comrade's attempt of a scare. Magina wore tangerine orange body paint, with purple pointed eye liner and purple spiral tattoos on his arms. He had shaved sides on his head with a curled wall of hair snaking down behind his neck, he wore dark purple, glistening armor consisting of a breastplate, arm bracers with long white leather pants with purple pointed boots. Magina had the power of blinking, a skill that allows a being to teleport instantly to a chosen distance away, limited to the mana of the user. Magina grinned, hoping his lovely commander had found his little joke amusing, whom doesn't seemed the least bit amused.

"Enough of your childish antics, Magina." demanded Mirana, sternly " The conference will begin soon and I hope you've brought a more acceptable demeanor this time, unlike the last one." Magina laughed, " Well, I am pleased to tell you I've certainly learned from your lecture the last time." he said sheepishly " It's a fine morning, do you not agree? Forgive me for my playful behavior, I haven't had this much fun since... well never! The monks were always strict with their teachings and fun was not in their minds, and I've been their victim since I was an orphaned baby, so..."

Mirana cuts him off with a hand to his face, taking him aback, then she placed a finger to her pursed lips. She didn't wish to congest her mind with constant babble, there were more important matters at hand. The Radiant scouts have pointed out how strangely passive the Dire troops were, since the Dire were usually bloodthirsty and unrelenting, this was a abnormal change. "Magina," said Mirana "I expect a lot of contribution on your part, you are one of our trump cards in our forces and so I expect greater results from your training with Lanaya, so do not disappoint." Magina chuckles to himself, grinning with pearly whites. "Absolutely, my fair maiden of the moon, I shall obey every single one of your commands." Magina teases his annoyed superior "How about we take that load on your mind away tonight, together in your quarters I shall please you 'till dusk's end." Fuming red with embarrassment, Mirana swings a fist at her perverted subordinate, but just as her fist was an inch away from his nose Magina blinked in a blue flash, and Mirana struck air.

"My apologies fair maiden, did you wish to flatten me?" Magina joked, he stood behind her in an instant, grinning away. Mirana spun around, beaming red in her cheeks. "How dare you, you perverted teleporting bastard!" she shrieked "I am your commander for Selelmene's sake! Treat me with utmost respect!" Magina smiles to himself, pleased that he was so suave with the ladies, "My apologies commander, I was just attempting to stir some laughter between us." Magina said "In times of war, we all need our time away from all the strife and bloodshed in a blissful mind, agree? I was hoping I could help release you from your pestering thoughts and bring you back to Earth, where the peace is at." Magina smiled with sparkles in his eyes.

Mirana sighed, she'll never understand this carefree fool. Magina steps forward to her, she looks up to his hazel eyes, brown as chestnuts in the spring. He reaches behind his back, revealing a bouquet of beautiful blue flowers wrapped in white cloth. She took the bouquet from him, staring deeper into his eyes. Magina smiled gently, closing his eyes, waiting for the... **BASH! **Mirana slammed her fist into the unsuspecting Anti-mage's left cheek, driving deeply into his face. Magina felt a tooth nearly breaking as blood flew from his mouth, he was sent tumbling onto the ground, throwing dust clouds as he rolled, then splashing into the water, sending sprays and ripples from the disturbed surface. Magina resurfaces, gasping for air. "Don't think I am one of those weak-kneed girls that you can melt with your smile anytime, I'm the Princess of the Moon, Champion of Selemene and I will stick my arrow up your pathetic ass in the name of my people." threatened Mirana, smiling from her small win "If you wish to court me, end this ridiculous war single-handedly and we shall make love as long as peace prevails! And thanks for the flowers, they will make an excellent decoration in my quarters."

Mirana turned away from the spluttering Anti-Mage, floating embarrassingly in the lake with a lily pad covering his forehead. Magina coughed up spits of water and blood, grinning to himself. He adored Mirana, his commander in all her tenacious beauty ever since he joined the Radiant. He found her steadfast and optimistic demeanor to be captivating, though most of his comrades told him it'd be a whole lot easier to court a bad-tempered troll woman than their ever strict and enforcing commander. Tales told to him said she took down a full-grown frost dragon without aid, apart from her lioness mount, Sagan. Magina blinked out of the lake, flashing before Mirana's path, stopping her. Mirana rolled her eyes to her persistent subordinate, his optimism is admirable, yet extremely foolish. Magina runs his hand through his hair, his teleport left the water on his body back in the lake and kept him dry. Smiling wolfishly, he offers an open hand to Mirana, who shoves him aside without thought, with her face hardened as rock.

Magina sighs, turning to look at Mirana's back as she gracefully strode off. Magina pondered what could he have possibly done wrong, perhaps it was the way he spoke or perhaps it was his distasteful clothes. The thoughts raked his mind, but he shook them off, perhaps he could cover it up during the conference, and leave a good impression on her. He hears the thumps of heavy boots closing, he looks to see the Beast Master rising from the lush vegetation. The Beast Master was a true sight to behold, standing at seven feet with bulging and defined muscles peaking on every inch of his wild body. His face was gaunt and his eyes were dark and wise, red war paint streaked over his eyelids and the bridge of his nose, a few scars decorated his face as tales of many battles with wild beasts and Dire warriors alike. His unkempt hair was black and reached over the back of his neck along with a shaggy chin curtain beard, he wore a circlet of stubby, pointed horns that protrude around his head. He wore a brown bear fur cloak over his torso, with amulets of intricate and ancient design hanging down his neck, along with furry bracers on his thick wrist and boots on his massive feet. Strapped to his sides were his pair of Wild Axes, each as long as a man's arm. Their blades were chipped, as they've been used to slice down hundreds of foes before, thrown through the air they would fly, and return to the Beast Master's bear-like hands, and he would clutch their simple wooden hilts as if they would snap under his grip.

Magina smiled, "Rexxar, my good fellow! How goes the beasts of the wild?" Rexxar plucked out a leaf from his wild hair and brushes off the twigs that adorned him in an oddly fitting way. He sighs, his deep voice rumbled "Good morning, Magina. The beasts are doing well as ever, but I can never rest assured 'till those abominable Dire are wiped out clean from the woods." His steely eyes turned to Magina, he towered over the smaller, younger man. Rexxar smiles as gently as a mother bear, "I see you've been having trouble courting our commander, well she is not one to take small matters into thought." Rexxar laughs and pats Magina heavily on his back, causing him to stumble a little. "Rexxar, that woman will be mine, you'll see!" exclaims Magina, Rexxar chuckles, he found the idea amusing. "Well, my young friend. A stag must earn his antlers before he is ready to court a doe, and trust me, I've spoken to many stags. " said Rexxar "Perhaps it is just that you've yet to earn those antlers, which is why Mirana refuses to accept your courtship." Magina's face hardens, "Antlers, sure. Perhaps I should carve out a pair from those trees over there." Rexxar bursts with a jolly roar, "Haha! My friend, I meant the antlers of your character. You will come to earn those antlers, once you've come to understand how much she means to you, and from there it will be the decision of Mother Earth and Father Sky whether you two shall intertwine."

The sharp caw of an eagle breaks the sky, the two men gazed above them. Overhead, the silhouette of an eagle, miniscule compared to the rising sun, circles over the heroes. "Friend of yours?" asked Magina; "Ah yes! It appears to be one of my beast companions, and I'm afraid you haven't met him yet." answered Rexxar. Without warning, the eagle changes course and begins to turn towards them. The shady eagle becomes brighter and vibrant as its colors began transiting, it swooped into a graceful descent. Magina squinted his eyes, trying to see how large was the bird. The bird, as it swooped closer, grew from the size of a sparrow, then of a hawk, then of an ostrich and finally of an eagle the size of a carriage. The majestic eagle swooped upon the heroes between them, Magina leaped backwards to avoid the giant bird, and felt the blast of booming wind across his cheek. The eagle spread its wings mid-air, slowing its speed, throwing up dust clouds. Its wingspan was as long as four men, its beautiful copper feathers bristled wildly as the wind blew, but became smooth and metallic. Its tail feathers were of vibrant copper, gold and white. The eagle's majestic white-topped head was supported by a thick and muscular neck, and its golden beak reflected the morning light along its curved surface. The eagle eyes Magina, who stood there nervously, with its amber eyes as big as dinner plates.

Magina stood there gawking, as Rexxar laughed as jolly as ten men while stroking the eagle's head as if it were a giant fluffy kitten. "Magina! This is Blitz the thunder eagle, he's just a juvenile so he might get snappy." said Rexxar " Blitz! This is Magina the Anti-mage, he's just a recent recruit so be gentle with him!" Magina leered at Rexxar, and Blitz snaps his giant beak an inch away from Magina's nose. The eagle cawed and hissed, spreading its wings as wide as possible, clawing with its sword-like talons. "Easy boy, easy!" said Rexxar, trying to calm the massive eagle down. The eagle shrieked and clicked its beak in response, and Rexxar mimicked the sound as well, communicating with the large bird. "Rexxar! Keep that over-sized chicken of yours under control!" exclaims Magina, the eagle and Anti-mage locked eyes, expressing their aversion towards one another. "You two will get along just fine," said Rexxar "It'll take a while but you'll love Blitz! I'm sure of it!" Magina breaks his gaze with Blitz, whom hisses with disgust. Magina muttered under his breath, "Stupid flying big ass poultry...". A moment later, the rest of the heroes of the Radiant had gathered around the lake. They were of all sizes, of all men and women of either skin, scales or fur. The circle splits as Ezalor walks into the middle.

Ezalor was an elderly man with a sharp expression glued to his wrinkled face that told tales of infinite wisdom, and so he was sometimes called an old, but damn wise geezer by his subordinates. He concealed his bald head and old frail physique with a point-tipped hood and long flowing robes of dark blue hues and intricate designs, he strokes his chest length white beard, he wielded the Staff of Light, which held a orb of brilliant light flashing in a curling silver piece at the top, the orb itself had several smaller orbs orbiting around it, the staff was embedded with shimmering gemstones and ancient runes of a long-lost language, the staff gave out a low hum as its orb of light brightened slightly, then receded. Ezalor, the Keeper of the Light, was commander of the entire Radiant army. He dismounted his stag, an ancient deer with eyes of sharp sapphire, long flowing white hair and majestic branching antlers, large as any noble steed, strong yet old. Ezalor thumps his staff's end on the dirt, as he approaches the water's edge. He looks straight forward to the gushing waterfall, and his foot lands onto the water. Normally the water is ever swallowing, never allowing a solid to escape once it has dropped into its volume, yet with Ezalor when he plants his foot, the water ripples as he stepped but it did not gave in, giving the old wizard another step.

Ezalor walks onto the rippling calm surface of the crystal clear lake, the other heroes watched in silent awe, as the ethereal wizard gradually made his way. Soon, Ezalor stood in the middle of the lake, his expression never wavered apart from calm and controlled. He breathes in a lungful of the morning breeze as it mysteriously blew over him, he hears the wind speak within himself and water beckoning. Suddenly he breaks away from his calm composure, and waves his staff with grace and power. The staff hummed as light from around it fused to it, the orb grew brighter and brighter into a miniature star, in the hands of a man. Finally after a long series of waving, Ezalor swings his staff overhead and thumps the end onto the water, causing the water to crash and turn, and a tidal wave of blazing light blasted forth, pushing aside the water and slamming into the roaring waterfall. In reaction, the waterfall grew fiercer, gushing violently. Then as if it were an opera stage curtain, the waterfall splits in two, opening a gateway of blinding light. The lake contorted as well, and a path behind and in front of Ezalor ripples and splits away the water in a great splash. The path was dry ground that had been tunneled into the lake, leading to the roaring waterfall gateway.

"Come, my fellow heroes." Ezalor said, his voice was rich and commanding "Let us enter the Hall of Valor." One by one the heroes strode into the gushing waterfall gateway, the ground either patted with light feet or thundered with heavy hooves or granite toes sporadically; once all the heroes had made their way in, Ezalor follows behind, and as he entered the gateway himself, the roaring waterfall curtain receded and splashed shut in a booming shower, leaving the waterfall unchanged and the lake crashing back into its serene form. What awaited the heroes within was the Hall of Valor, a true majestic domain beyond poetry. The hall was a domed cave, with walls of pearly stone, vines reached from them. Stone figures watched over the heroes as they came in, they were built high above on the walls, so their petrified eyes could observe all, each were a sculpting of warriors of different sorts, wielding their own armor and weapons. Light beamed into the hall's center from a spiking, large clump of angular iridescent crystals that rooted upside down from the ceiling, the center of the hall laid a stone round table, engraved with the runes of the ancients in a circular design. In the center of the table was a golden visage embedded within the stone, the strange face had three eyes of flawless rubies, and the extended cheek and forehead protrusions were of thin gold. Magina eyed the shining artifact as he takes a stone seat, and the ruby eyes seemed to shimmer.

"You know," said Magina as he sat down on his flat stone stump "No one's told me what that little creepy thing on the table is." Rexxar takes a seat beside his punier friend, scratching a spot in his beard. "They say that little artifact was forged long ago, by the great Sky Father himself," answered Rexxar "They say even the great Hephaestus couldn't match such work, and it was used by the Sky Father during the creation of the world, in the form of a weapon so divine and powerful that it split apart heaven and hell and divided the Earth's lands, and so great was its might that it broke apart in a single use, separating its parts into different relics, forever dividing its power so it may lay dormant for the sake of balance." Magina gulped, slightly nerved by Rexxar's tale, "Scary eh? And that little thing over there so happens to be one of those relics, containing only a small fraction of the divine weapon's power, right here secured in our meeting hall." Magina yawned, pretending to be bored "Yeah it seems to sound all mighty and oh so unfathomable," he said smugly "But why don't we take that thingy off the table so we could use it? I mean since it was all that powerful, we should put it to good use instead of letting it collect dust all day."

"That is because it won't let us wield it," said an incoming female voice. Walking towards Magina was Lanaya, the Templar Assassin. She donned a purple, sleeveless protective vest with a sash, her legs were revealed. She concealed her mouth with a violet scarf, her face was lined with pinkish war paint and her black hair was tied back into a long ponytail trailing down her back. She adjusted her golden bracelets as she took her own seat beside Magina, observing her trainee's muscle tone, contemplating on what his next exercise should be. "So mentor," said Magina, breaking the stillness "Why won't the relic let us use its power, like you've said?" Lanaya rolled her eyes, she found the young warrior's inquisition to be pestering. "That is because no one of this realm has the knowledge to forge the relic into an actual, usable weapon." she answered "Besides, why would we need of something so ancient and decorative when we have our own weapons to be content with?" Lanaya raised her hand, and with a sudden spark a blade of pink crackling energy extended from her fingertips, Lanaya's signature psionic blade, then the blade receded back into her hand like a switch blade.

"Point taken, mentor," said Magina "But we ought to take that prospect into consideration; it might help us win this war for all we know." Lanaya turned her gaze away, without an answer. Magina turned his attention else where, towards the other heroes gathered in the hall. Across him sat the more senior heroes of the Radiant; there was Davion the Dragon Knight, a man clad in crimson sleek armor from helm to shin guards, his red breastplate had the insignia of a golden winged dragon and his helm obscured most of his face, only showing his amber eyes that peered underneath the dark shade. Next to Davion was the mysterious masked warrior Yurnero, renowned as the Juggernaut. He was probably the most peculiar of them both, he hid his face in a wooden gaunt mask as pale as bleached bone, with curling red lines engraved and two eye holes that showed a pair of blazing balls of white light where his eyes are supposed to be. His torso had orange skin and well-built muscles, numerous scars stretched across his muscular arms as well as several areas of his body that would prove fatal if strucked, like on his neck were deep gashes and down his lower gut was a long slash scar; Magina wondered what kind of vitality the Juggernaut had to be able to survive such ludicrous injuries.

Magina looked to his right and there sat two sisters, arguing tenaciously. Rylai Crestfall, the Crystal Maiden bickered viciously with her flaming haired sibling Lina Inverse, the Slayer. They were sisters by birth, but opposing elements by nature. Rylai had cerulean blue eyes, long curling golden hair and snowy complexion, whilst Lina had orange eyes with neck length fiery orange hair and spiced skin. They dressed oppositely as well, Rylai wore a more covering outfit of a hooded winter robe, blue as water and a matching covering dress, her forehead had a decorative blue crystal that glowed faintly. Lina was more daring, wearing a lighter, lace-less orange dress that flattered her excellent figure, and high heeled shoes of deep red. They were apparently arguing over which was better between "freezing your enemies with permafrost'' and ''incinerating them all to ashes", a really unorthodox conversation between sisters, supposedly, but Magina didn't seemed to care; they were absolutely irresistible to him. Sitting next to them however, was a man that killed his enthusiasm. The man was Rubick, the infamous Spell Stealer, he looked more like a freakish amalgamation of a contraption and human than a real man, for he was clad in almost completely in black armor that had weird green lines that angled like squares. His helm's eyes were dragonfly-like and brilliant green, the helm was bare of any emotions and completely covered Rubick's entire face and head. He wore a black mantle to his armor, with coat tails that curled at his feet. His hands seemed to be crystallized by green crystals all the way to his fingertips, Rubick seemed to constantly twitch his head to and fro like a bird watching for bugs. Magina thought to himself, perhaps there was a way he could still befriend Rubick, but all he could think about was how retarded he seemed to him and how horribly pitiful it is of him to be strapped in a lunatic's suit.

Ezalor clapped his hands, echoing through the hall, he stood up firm. "Attention, mighty warriors of the Light, I call this meeting into order!" proclaimed Ezalor, he swallowed dryly and cleared his throat. The other heroes looked on attentively, Magina as well. After another moment of a long pause, Ezalor began, "Now, I know it may seem rather sudden that I've called you all here, since we've normally had our discussions over in the barracks. But it has come into my attention that the Dire forces have... receded into a somewhat more defensive manner for the last few days and nights; this is a very drastic change indeed my friends, for those brutes would normally be spreading plagues, pillaging villages and towns, slaughtering hundreds of innocent folk in their wake and causing perverse disasters across Zenith." The heroes listened on, leaning in closer. "This could mean only a few things, that they're planning another event that will shake all of Zenith to it's core or they've finally ran low on their seemingly infinite resources and are planning a gigantic raid, possibly on our allied city, Drak'Thael. But there is a slight possibility that they're actually stockpiling prior to their vicious raids on the dozens of villages and are planning a full onslaught on our base! That is the greatest danger that we're facing, my friends."

Dread filled the air, the heroes began mumbling towards one another. Magina looked on, then Rexxar gave him a heavy pat. "Hey Magina, perhaps the general is right." Rexxar said "What else could explain this?" Magina thought to himself, thinking of something to proclaim, if he did he would get the attention of Mirana, she would see him as someone important and reliable, and all he had to do was say something daring and straight forward. Simple. But he looked to his side, his mentor wouldn't be too pleased if he made a big uproar. What would the others say if he said something ridiculous? Magina shook away the trepidations, and his lips moved and his body shot off the seat. "I say we attack!" Magina exclaimed. The other heroes turned, almost in unison to him. Ezalor stood there, speechless, slightly taken by Magina. Lanaya leered at her trainee, whom smiled innocently back. The other heroes were frozen; it was a proclamation that they've haven't heard in years. Mirana erupted from her seat, slamming her hands to the stone table, anger masked her beautiful face. "Who in the right mind would!?" she exclaimed "Magina, that sort of recklessness will get us all killed if..." Ezalor raised his hand to her, stopping her abruptly. "Wait Mirana, perhaps the Anti-Mage is on to something." Ezalor said "Here in the Hall of Valor, we shall discuss over every one's ideas in a civil and calm manner, understand?" Mirana's face hardened, but she nodded, returning to her princess composure.

"Good," said Ezalor "Now Magina, that is a brave idea you have, but it is certainly dangerous, as we all know from experience, the Dire are certainly unpredictable and the slightest, even the smallest mistake in our strategy will lead to the downfall of Zenith, the Earth Mother and all life that she has given birth to." Magina took the words in, and bit his tongue slightly. He was right, Magina thought, it was suicidal if they listened to him. Magina felt heavy within, and began sinking back into his seat. "General! I agree!" erupted Rexxar's booming voice, surprising Magina, and the heroes looked to him now. "We've been defensive ever since this war has started!" he continued "And I say it is time we strike back at the fiends with our courage and might while they're sleeping lazily in their foul hellholes! It is time we turn the tides and free all of Zenith from the scourge of the Dire once and for all!" The heroes began nodding to one another, Mirana stared dumfounded. Rexxar gave Magina a smile of a jolly gorilla, Magina thanked him and Rexxar gave the smaller man a heavy pat to the back, making him stumble. "I agree as well," said a cold female voice, across the table was Traxex the Drow Ranger, dressed in her black hooded mantle and revealing black dress. Her skin and lips were as blue as ice, her hair was beautiful white and long from living in the darkness once with the Drow people. Her words seeped into everyone's ears like icicles, even making Rylai feel cold. "I as well am sick of the Dire and long to end their atrocities." she continued "Every day we waste is giving them time to summon more abominations from hell's depths and conjure more spells to their liking; if we do not strike while they're passive, it will spell doom to us all. So I support the new recruit's idea, and I say justice must be done!"

Hearing a senior hero agree to a new recruit stunned Ezalor, especially if that hero was Traxex. Then as if it wasn't persuading enough, the Juggernaut rose. "I too agree," Yurnero said, his voice was deep, hoarse and serious "My blade will cut the Dire down like bamboo saplings, in the name of my brethren on the Isle of Masks and for all the valorous souls that have given their lives away to combat the evil before me. Songs will be sung of our weapons crashing and slashing down foul demons and insidious apparitions and the heavens itself will cheer for us!" His words lifted everyone's spirits, even Lanaya was shaken, she had never heard Yurnero speak in ages. Ezalor too, felt swayed when Yurnero spoke. He placed a finger over his temple, the risks of listening to a new recruit were high, but the other heroes agreed without doubt. He had no choice but to give in, then. "So, Anti-Mage," said Ezalor calmly "It appears your proposal appeals well, but I guess before I approve of this I must hear some solid strategy to support this, or else we aren't going anywh-" Lanaya stood up from her seat, stopping Ezalor abruptly. "Pardon general, but as the main strategist of this army, I have a proposal." said Lanaya, taking all the other heroes by surprise "If we were to send two waves towards at least one of the Dire structures, we should be able to overpower it easily."

Ezalor sat down slowly, now even his main strategist had gone wild. "Well, Lanaya. This plan of yours, let's hear it." the elder man said. Lanaya cleared her throat and began "Well, the closest and safest Dire tower to attack would be the northern west tower, which is the closest to our allied city Drak'Thael where our forces have time to resupply in situations and to retreat. However it is almost certain that we will encounter Dire camps within the forests along the road, so I propose we organize a wave traveling through the road and the forests to ensure that this attack will succeed. Firstly the troops traversing the road will attack, baiting the Dire troops further away from the tower and finally our forest troops will ambush them from behind, sandwiching them in an escape-proof attack and allowing our troops to destroy the tower." Ezalor contemplated on Lanaya's given plan, thinking of some way to direct the heroes' attentions to the risks, "Well, that is certainly a very daring plan you've thought up." said Ezalor "But what of the dangers of risking the lives of two waves? If we were to lose one or even both our waves, this will leave us vulnerable to attacks on our own towers, so how do you propose we safeguard them?"

Davion suddenly snorted, gray smoke clouds billowed from his nostrils. "I would like to take the position of leading the forest troops," declared Davion, his voice was deep and stern "Within my care, the troops will remain safe at all times from the Dire scum, unless they wish to anger the dragon within me." A loud, rumbling burp erupted from another corner of the table, it came from Mangix, the Brew Master. He was an odd hero, he was a towering, broad chested being with a fox-like head with long furry ears, his fur was deep brown and his jaw was coated with white fur. He was large, even topping the already massive Beast Master in both height and girth. He hiccuped bubbly as he took a swig from a massive barrel of ale in his paw-like hands, then wiped the froth from his furry lips. "I..hic...wish to help...hic...the road troops on their way." said Mangix, drunkenly yet consciously. Ezalor felt anxiety weighing down in his chest; Mangix was a highly volatile warrior due to his absurd drinking habits, and Ezalor had yet to trust the Brew Master, for he too was a new recruit, joining their ranks just a couple of weeks ago. The Light keeper pinched the bridge of his nose, he had run dry of rebuttals. Mirana laid a hand on Ezalor's shoulder, the elder man faced her. Her cold, stern eyes and expression read: Do not approve of this! This could mean the death of us all!

The Keeper of the Light gently took Mirana's hand off and turned away from her stare, "Well, it appears that everyone is psyched for the prospect of bloodshed," he announced "Very well, Lanaya, I shall approve of this...risk-taking quest that the young Anti-Mage has suggested. However supplies must be cut short for the troops so we do not run empty during an attack, so I'll only allow five melee root men, as well as a couple of mages and a siege wagon per battalion at maximum. I assume that would suffice? Plus, each hero leading the troops will only carry two healing salves, two clarity potions, a few wards and perhaps a town portal scroll or two. Those are my conditions." All went silent as Lanaya contemplated, "Sir, that should suffice our needs." she said "We will use our resources to the fullest, so may I have the honor of choosing the leaders of the troops traveling through the road and the forest?" Ezalor nodded solemnly in agreement, much to Mirana's dismay. "Thank you, my general." said Lanaya "I will be sending the new recruits, Magina and Mangix to the teams." Magina felt a shiver down his spine when he heard his name, he tried to move his lips to argue, but they were glued shut. "Also,' continued Lanaya "I will appoint Rubick as the leader of the road troops, along with Magina. Then Davion shall lead the forest troops with Mangix."

The Brew Master burped audaciously, letting out a resonating boom as he tapped his massive belly. Magina swallowed hard, but he felt keen on showing his abilities to Mirana, perhaps destroying the tower with Rubick would change her perspective of him. Magina eyed Rubick with a leering gaze, he wasn't too keen to partner with someone as bizarre as the Spell Stealer, especially since he was a magic user, which was what Magina despised the most, reflecting on the memories of how mages ruined and torn away his childhood, in the past. Rubick turned his green gaze to Magina, whom was caught surprised and immediately turned the opposite way. "It appears that my traveling partner..." said Rubick, his voice was strangely metallic and ringing like it was caught in gears "Feels a little anxious, by the looks of it. Perhaps we could swap my partner with someone mooore... competent?" Magina felt the sour sting of Rubick's words, he huffed distastefully. "I'm afraid not, Rubick, for I've made my decision final and fixed." answered Lanaya, "So shall it be, to my dismay." said Rubick with a sloth tone. Lanaya rolled her eyes at Rubick's pompousness, "Davion, any objections?" she asked. The Dragon Knight's eyes kept themselves hidden beneath the helm, Davion did not stir for a moment, then huffed out a cloud of smoke, "I have none to object," said Davion "Though I will not share the Brew Master's indulges with alcohol, I'm sure we would have much to trade tongue about, especially after we purge the Dire from their malicious tower."

Mangix sloshed his ale-filled barrel to and fro, groaning that his barrel was running short in liters. "Then it's settled,'" announced Lanaya "The troops will embark first thing in the morning; all leaders I have chosen must meet with me for a briefing; the sooner we pin down the tower, the better. That is all I have to say." Mirana's expression soured immensely, whilst Ezalor was struck with a nail of trepidation. He feared the worse of having two newly recruited heroes, despite their obviously remarkable abilities leading troops towards battle. However it relieved him just as well that there would be more senior heroes along their side, but still, the fear remained in him, and it would've been foolish of him to lose that fear for even a brief moment. "So it seems we have come to a conclusion," Ezalor announced "I do hope that this audacious plan of our cunning general succeeds with the downfall of the tower, and I wish all of the heroes who'll embark on this perilous quest tomorrow good luck. May the Earth Mother watch over you all of you. So I now call this meeting adjourned!" he ended his sentence with a resonating boom.

One by one, the heroes left the tunneling portal through the waterfall. Magina walked by Rexxar's side, Blitz the thunder eagle squawked in glee when he saw Rexxar, then he hissed in spite at Magina, making the Anti-Mage recoil. "Well my young friend," said Rexxar "It appears your words changed the outcome of the meeting today, and I'm proud you stood up. It may take courage to face death in the face, but it takes a whole lot more when it comes to giving a speech, or in your case a little... advice."

"Yes, perhaps." sighed Magina "However, it appeared as though I've caused a double more of discontent in Mirana; I've never seen her so filled with anger before. I fear it will be harder to make her notice my affections for her by this rate, and it'll probably worsen as time goes by."

The two heard the sound of scales sliding across dirt, they turned and faced their reptilian colleague. Slithice was her name, and she was a Naga Siren. Her upper body was rather humanoid, taking the form of a beautiful, slender woman. However her skin was mint green, her chest and underbelly was pearl white, faded brown stripes lined horizontally down her back, her tail bore spiny fins on top, her scales reflected the sunlight with iridescence. Her eyes were slitted and amber yellow, in place of hair on her head was a triangular crest of protruding brown fins, her lips were as pink as any normal lady; the Siren was probably considered a goddess or an empress of divine beauty amongst her ocean-dwelling people. "Pardon me, my fellow heroes," said Slithice, her voice was strangely soothing, as if she could lull a newborn to sleep with a mere whisper "Ezalor wants me to pass a message to you two: he said that the two of you should head to the Tinker's workshop this very instant, for there are new innovations concerning the both of you that the Tinker wishes to... experiment on, especially you, Magina."

The Anti-Mage swallowed a bit, "If that mad scientist is going to attempt a dissection on me, I will not hesitate to blink out of the Radiant campus given the chance." Slithice chuckled lightly "No no! But of course not!" she assured him "The Tinker only deals with machines, inventions and armory, despite his questionable level of sanity, you should be quite all right. By the way, Rexxar, Ezalor wishes to remind you to get those axes sharpened at the workshop as well. He says they look rather chipped and worn, but I think he's just underestimating them."

"Right you are!" Rexxar blurted out "These fine axes can cut down a whole row of trees in a single swipe without even dulling once! It's just the fact that they are a little old... but I'll get 'em sharpened anyhow." Slithice smiled to Rexxar's ever-enthusiastic demeanor "For the best; now, off with you two." she said. The Siren turned and slithered away, leaving a snaking trail beneath her, she went to the edge of the pristine lake and touched the water's surface with a brief stroke of her finger, rippling it with subtle waves. All of a sudden, the Naga dived into the lake head first and her serpentine body following, like a amphibious creature returning to the depths, with a great splash she disappeared into the blue depths. Magina and Rexxar stood where they were, seemingly lost in a trance when they watched the Naga dived, then the silence was broken when Blitz let out a piercing cry, expressing his impatience and boredom. The cry made Magina cringe and Rexxar roar in laughter.

"Well, let's not stand here and look at a wee lake all day!" blurted Rexar "Come now Magina and Blitz! We should be off to the Workshop, shouldn't we?"

"Aye," answered Magina "Let's go." his voice was dull.

The two made their way through the Radiant base's several structures after they traversed through a thick grove of trees, majestic towers of white stone, resembling erect scepters with a angled top piece containing large orbs of blue light, stood at the roads as restless sentinels, their orbs threatened to fire powerful missiles of magic if a foe of demonic or malicious origin stepped even an inch into their range. The towers, like the more stouter barracks, were bonded with nature, vines of evergreen and blossoming flowers grew upon them in a calming display. Yet their beauty paled in comparison to the Radiant's main structure: the Ancient of the Earth Mother. It was a looming fort that was circular and angled at the walls, inside the building, an encircling crown of cherry blossom trees topped a radiating orb of wispy light, which was the spirit of the Earth Mother, encased in the fort. Magina and Rexxar walked past the foot of the Ancient and headed straight to a more shabby-looking building east from it, the Workshop was a large hut of metal, steam billowing pipes protruded from its shanty roof, its windows were slightly cracked and fogged by the steam, weird sounds of gears whirring accompanied by a symphony of whistling steam and screws turning resonated greatly from within.

Blitz flew overhead, high above the two heroes where the sun was. "Well, shall we?" asked Rexxar, "Please by all means! You first!" insisted Magina. Rexxar groaned with slight distaste but went ahead anyways, the metal door whooshed as he pushed it aside. Within the Workshop, several clawed arms of contraptions hung limp on the ceiling, gears, metal tubes, wheels, screws, nails and tools laid strewn over a sturdy steel table. Chemicals bubbled furiously in test tubes and flasks along side a chalk board that was filled with incomprehensible calculations that stretched vastly, blue prints matted other tables. Before their eyes was the twitching figure of the genius behind it all: the Tinker.

The Tinker was a stout man, as he turned away from his study to see his visitors, he adjusted the googly goggles that protruded springing out like snail eyes, rimmed with copper, he wore a leather stitched cap that made his head look triangular, straps dropped to his chin. The Tinker had strange, dark blue skin, marking him as non-human, his square chin had bristly darker blue hair as chops, his nose was bulbous and his grin was almost lip-less, he donned a yellow baggy vest that was riddled with metal rings and zips, matching his pants. The Tinker stuck a purple tongue out in a panting smile like a dog, sweat dripped from his brow. "Ah! I've been expecting you two!" said the Tinker, his voice was rather raspy and deep "Ezalor told me beforehand that you two need a little upgrade with 'em toys ya got!" the Tinker picked up a pipe which he stuck into his mouth and tooted a black ring of smoke.

"Boush, our good 'ole friend!"greeted Rexxar "Yes, Ezalor said my axes needed a good sharpening, though I think he's just a little unobservant. By the way, he also said something of yours concerned my young friend, Magina here, is it not?"

"Ah!" exclaimed Boush "Of course, of course! The Anti-Mage! Come now, Magina, I've just finished a little project that 'll aid you in dire times! Rexxar, put yer axes on the examining table and come forth you two! You must see this, indeed!"

Rexxar did as he was told and let his axes clank heavily onto the metal surface, then the two heroes stepped forward. Magina felt really intrigued, scared of the prospect that the mad tinker would put him into a nonsensical contraption once more like on the first day he joined the Radiant, which terrified him to no ends, he just prayed under his breath that such a thing would not be realized. The two peered over Boush's square shoulders and to the desk where his project laid, and the two were left gaping. Boush chuckled in smug confidence, "Well, what do you think?" he asked "Aren't they the most beautiful weapons you've ever seen?"

Before them, laying on the desk, were Magina's pair of crescent blades, though they were intensely modified to the extent where he could barely recognize them. Now the moon blades were a deep violet just like the clothes of Magina, they glowed a wispy white aura, signifying an enchantment of sorts. Their structure remained slightly the same, their blades were curved in the shape of two crescent moons, their hilts were positioned in the inside of them, so the grasper would use the crescent blades to slice by swinging their forearms in hooking and spinning motions, both of them were three- and-a-half feet long to guard the wrist, elbows and triceps of the wielder. "What did you do to my blades?" asked Magina "Besides giving them a new paint?"

"Oh ho! These blades are now better the ever!" declared Boush "Tell me, Magina; you are the Anti-Mage, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"So I've completely taken your status as a killer of magic users into consideration and now... these blades of yours have become the strongest anti-mage weapons ever!"

"Um, and how is that."

Boush slapped himself in the forehead, "Lesser minds, these days, hard to please 'em. Well, now these blades have the ability to sap away mana, the essence of magic, with each time it cuts a foe into ribbons. I made sure that the enchantments only allow cuts to drain mana so that no one would lose mana just by touching the blades. This, combined with your blinking abilities and mana-destroying fighting style, will allow you to cause utter chaos in Dire legions! Especially against those heroes whom are so magic-dependent: the Demon Witch, the Necrolyte, the Sand King, the Death Prophet, heck your probably the perfect counter to even that slippery bitch, the Queen of Pain!"

"Perhaps your right!" said Rexxar "Unless he gets turned into a frog, or perhaps impaled on spikes or blasted into smithereens, he'll be great!"

"Aye!" agreed Boush "And that reminds me, I've got a few enchantments that will help you with yer... softness with yer new armor. They'll be ready in yer tent by tomorrow."

Magina didn't reply, but shuddered at what Rexxar said, magic users were indeed a dangerous breed and he felt thankful that the Tinker was helping him in any way to combat his foes. "Thank you very much, Boush. I appreciate how much you're helping me with my abilities." said Magina.

"Oh don't just thank me! Thank science for the love of the Earth Mother!" said Boush "You know, if I had my way around here, we'd all be charging into battle firing lasers and rockets from our shoulders instead of ramming them with swords and shields. But sometimes brawn beats brains in some cases, but most of the time brains win, not being stereotypical here. But anyways, that's all I have to give you. Take yer blades and be off this instant, and Rexxar come back at dawn for yer axes."

Boush took his pipe away and laid it aside, the with a wave of his hand said "Go go go! I have much work to do! Begone from my sanctuary and don't step on anything explosive on the way out!" And with that, the two heroes obeyed and Magina left with his new weapons, whilst Rexxar came out empty-handed. Blitz the massive thunder eagle landed before them, greeting Rexxar with friendly chirps and yet again shrieking at Magina with spite; Magina didn't heed the over-sized turkey however, as he was busy examining his blades with new interest. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I'm not the one getting all the new toys around here," said Rexxar "Not that I'm jealous or anything but it's quite unfair that the only things I get are a new loincloth or sharpened axes and what not."

"Yes, it is unfair." said Magina "I don't understand why everyone's pinning their hopes on me in such a stressful manner, it's not that I'm going to turn the tides of this war anyway."

"Ah, but you're forgetting." said Rexxar "You're the only warrior amongst us with the ability to blink without aid from an enchanted item, that gives you an edge. Plus you're probably the only one who can chase the dreaded Queen of Pain at an even pace, for she too can blink at her own will thanks to her demonic powers as a succubus. Mirana and Ezalor hope to see you grow into the Radiant's champion, the one who brings us to victory in this bloody game we all play in, he who turns the tides into our favor. That, I'm afraid is your duty, for you are not strong yet of course, but given time, you will surpass many, even the Queen of Pain."

"Exactly! Which is why this makes my duty evermore stressful! Besides, how can I ever hope to turn the tides of this war by myself when all I can do is blink, blink, blink like an evasive coward?"

"Experience, my friend! That is what you need."

"And a bit of gold perhaps, as support but not as luxury?"

"Ha ha! That too, indeed! Though careful not to get fat and lazy with too much of it!"

"Aye."

The two stopped at crossroads between their tents when they headed back, Blitz had gone away to the trees where even his size was concealed. The encampment before them was full of red, triangular tents that all bore the insignia of the Radiant, a blazing golden sun. The other heroes were mostly inside their tents, away from view, but Magina and Rexxar spotted Traxex walk by without a greeting, then disappeared into the flaps of her tent. "Well, this morning was rather invigorating, wasn't it!" declared Rexxar.

"Oh sure, for you maybe, with your fancy speech that landed me partnering with a weird magician donned in jesters' armor leading a bunch of our forces into a life-threatening quest, I guess it was." replied Magina with sarcasm "But still, I like my new blades, their really nice."

"Yes, yes. Sure."

"So if you're not busy, would you like to come with me to go and do some flirting with some fair ladies? I bet the Crystal Maiden and the Slayer are still around somewhere, and I over heard some talk about you getting friendly with the Enchantress a lot! You wanna look for her?"

"What! Absurd!" retorted Rexxar "Whatever rumors that spewed from a knaves nasally mouth should be culled! It's just that Aiushtha and I love the beasts of the wild equally, and I enjoy talking with her about them!"

"As you say, Beast Master. So I'll be off then while you get some rest, see you friend!"

And with that, the hunting Anti-Mage blinked away in a flash of blue, whilst Rexxar receded into his tent. Morning brightened over the Radiant encampment as if the sun was watching its children on a playground, the blades of grass swayed in the morning breeze and numerous birds of every size flew in great flocks in the blue sky, insects and reptiles rose from their hiding and the trees seemed to teem with life. So that was another morning with the heroes of the Radiant.

* * *

Kardel panted as his lungs burned, cursing the distance he had to travel to get to the base and the fact he had forgotten to bring a teleportation scroll. He leaped over thick roots and craggy rocks, swift as any agile dwarf in the mountains, traveling through the dense forest. He stopped for a brief moment to harness his breath, taking out another observer ward and planting it at the spot he stood at. His hands were sweaty from his nervousness, for he was all alone in the forest where anything could happen. He leaned his back on a tree, to keep his back secure. Then a snap of a twig alarmed him, he jolted into a firing stance with his gun ready in his two hands. Yet, he saw nothing but more trees, litters of leaves and the air. He scanned the area with his heat-seeking goggles, yet nothing appeared abnormal, at least for a stagnant forest. Knowing he must continue his pace, he sped off without a moment's thought.

Unbeknownst the Dwarven Sniper, amongst the trees, the skittering of six legs trampled the undergrowth, and sharp claws scathed the bark, the air contorted strangely at a certain spot, as if a figure allowed it to wrap around it. The hiss of a strange creature emanated softly, like a death whisper. The predator was displeased that its prey had went ahead, but no matter how far it would run, it knew it would have another chance to pounce and secure the kill. Not wasting its time as well, the invisible predator proceeded to continue its hungry pursuit, for its prey will tire on two feet whereas it would catch it unimpeded, skittering on six legs...

* * *

Author's words: I'm pretty sure I've made it way too obvious for whom the "Invisible Predator" is, to any avid DotA player. If you think this sort of writing is a little too long and descriptive for a fanfic, pls comment. Criticism is well-welcomed for I am a author who wants nothing more than to please his readers and meet to demand *To some extent*. It might take quite another long period before the next chapter is released, but pls stay tune and hope for more hair-raising adventures. Plus I dare you readers to tell me who is the Invisible Predator! The right answer gains... urrmm... the right to be pro! :) Pls review, and maybe follow, fav if it's not too bad. Have a great life DotA players! May you get rampages like YaphetS or farm like ZSMJ!


	2. Chapter 2: The Hunter meets the Carry

_Chapter 2: The Hunter meets the Carry_

* * *

Kardel's hot breath huffed as he sprinted beneath the shading trees, beams of stray light pierced through their shields of leaves. Holding his rifle firmly in his gloved hands which were sweaty and clammy from anxiety, he raced over the gnarled roots that threatened to snag his feet, kicking aside fluttering fallen leaves and brushing against occasional undergrowth. His dwarf's heart raced, although thanks to his own races' amazing cardiovascular abilities, sprinting through the tranquil forest was easier for him than having to climb craggy mountains where his people were known to live their whole lives, traversing through dangerous cliffs and staving off high-altitude winds and freezing frostbite; in comparison, the forest was child's play, although the ambiance was rather unnerving to Kardel, as it was too peaceful, too desolate and ominous...

The soft trickling of flowing water broke the silence as Kardel went further ahead, a feeling of relief calmed him. Passing through a pair of trees, before him was a glistening stream, lumped with rocks and gushing from the east. Sliding down the dirt cliff, Kardel allowed himself to lower his guard, but not too low. The stream was where he and the other scouts rendezvous a few hours ago, before their duties commenced. At least by the stream, Kardel could have a refreshment from the ever-pure water that flowed away from the main river, which was normally polluted with blood from clashing troops. He took out from his back pack his prism glass bottle and allowed the water to collect at a moderate pace in it. As he looked closer, something shined with an odd light amongst the rocks, he reached his hand out and plucked it. Between his wet fingers was a finger-sized shard of stone that was engraved with intricate and ancient markings, the shape of the shard was of a word, a rune of an ancient language, the lines that engraved it glowed with a emerald green light that pulsated faintly; Kardel felt invigorated just by holding the rune.

The Radiant had taught Kardel of the history of these runes that somehow mysteriously appear in water sources and their magical properties, and it was great luck that he had found one of the four types of runes: the Rune of Regeneration. Ezalor told him that the runes were the special tears of the Sky Father that occasionally fell from the sky and fused with Earth Mother's blessings to form these shards of power, although the truth to their real origin was uncertain. Kardel dipped the sharp tip of the rune into his bottle, the green energy of the rune somehow diffused into the water as Kardel whispered prayers to the Earth Mother, like green smoke flowing, turning the once clear water into a vibrant, emerald green. Kardel capped his bottle, saving the regeneration for more dire needs, and instead cupped his hands and drank from the stream, wetting his dry lips and aching throat, even mountainous dwarves needed to drink.

Not allowing himself to be careless, Kardel fetched another observer ward from his pack and planted it above the dirt cliff where its vision was better, he then allowed his trepidation to ease. A sudden squawk from a fleeting bird alarmed Kardel, he jolted to his senses but receded quickly. Then, a sudden subtle crumble of pebbles by the stream broke the dead silence, yet Kardel saw nothing but the tumbled pebbles. Something wasn't right. Kardel readied himself in his sniping stance, with his rifle at ready. His anxiety returned and his stomach lurched as flies of fear filled it, he couldn't help but felt his skin crawl from sudden pressure, the fear of being ambushed kept him alert, although he was in Radiant territory, the deathly stagnant atmosphere made him feel worse, as it was just too quiet...

Swish! The winds sliced...

Kardel rolled out of the way as a shimmering claw emerged and slashed behind him, the attack missed him by a hair's breadth. Kardel got to his feet as soon as he could to eye the now floating, sickle-shaped white claw of shining metal that floated in mid-air before him. Then the air twisted and contorted over a transparent surface, the claw's form extended to become a red appendage, color filled in the transparent figure in the form of sleek crimson red and grey, the towering bulky form of a torso formed, revealing an extra clawed arm and torso armored in a crimson plate, next was the helm, a hollow visage with horns of a beetle, a serrated dual mandible design hanged from the jaw. The massive, tank-like abdomen came into view, armored in sharp, crimson shell and six blade-jointed legs stepped in, supporting the massive, monstrous body. The creature clicked its mandibles and hissed in displeasure due to its failed attack, its face was obscured under the helm, but its presence was more than overwhelming as it towered over Kardel like a gigantic war machine. The two faced off...

"Hah! Knew there was something lurking around!" exclaimed Kardel, "Thought you could back stab me so sloppily like that? Pu-lease!"

The creature hissed in annoyance, its prey was too smug, "Silence, inferior dwarf! I am the emissary of the goddess, Nyx and I shall cleave your head clean of your shoulders as a tribute to her," it swore in a rasp, deep male-voice of an alien race "You should be happy that a mongrel like yourself will have the chance to appease Nyx in all her glory in the form of a sacrifice, and I, the Nyx Assassin shall carry out such a prestigious task in the goddess's name! Nyx, Nyx, Nyx!"

"Oh be quiet, ya damn bug!" retorted Kardel, the Nyx recoiled in disgust "I've shot over-sized gnats like you from morning 'till dawn! So tell me... um ... Gnat Assassin, how did you grow so big?"

"A gnat! A blood-sucking gnat, you say? Blasphemous, audacious, impudent, insolent little dwarf! Prepare to feed me!"

The Nyx swooped in with hungry claws about to give the dwarf a cleaving hug to the throat, Kardel leaped backwards to avoid the converging blades as they slashed forward in an attempt to embrace him, the claws were a length away from Kardel's foot as he jumped, the massive beetle clanked in its armored form as it dove in. The Nyx followed up quickly and skittering forward with legs on fire slashed horizontally at Kardel's head, whom weaved under the deadly attack with lightning-fast response. The Nyx continued to slash at the agile dwarf, whom had the advantage of being three times smaller than the Nyx and had little problem ducking and weaving under the assassin's fluid but linear and predictable attacks, a long series of which the Nyx sent a flurry of stabs and swings at the evasive dwarf followed.

The Nyx swiped its left claw vertically, swooping down upon Kardel to cleave him in half. Kardel saw through the slow motion and slid on the balls of his feet backwards, evading the claw by a toe's length as it embedded itself into the rocky ground. Following up, Kardel yelled and used the stuck claw as a stepping stone, pushing off it and propelling himself forward in a leap. The Nyx swiped with its free claw, but to its dismay Kardel stepped on the swooshing claw as it threatened to slice off his feet, pushing himself even higher. Before the Nyx could react, the sniper was above him in mid-air, with a steady aim, Kardel fired a sharp-sounding shot at the Nyx's face, the bullet hit its target in the bull's eye, the bullet bounced off and sent sparks flying as it made contact with the helm, the Nyx felt its head rattle from the impact, hissing in pain and recoiling back, flailing its claws. Kardel finished his flight with a frontal flip, landing with a soft thud on the pebble-filled ground.

The Nyx pulled its sickle claw from the reluctant earth, clicking its mandibles in fury, it turned to face its prey. The Nyx claws hummed as they began to glow more intense with a emerald light, when they charged their power, the Nyx jabbed the claws forward and unleashed a bolt of crackling energy. Caught off guard by the Nyx's sudden use of magic, Kardel was blasted with searing bolt on the chest, he barked in pain as he felt his skin burn. Kardel gritted his teeth and attempted to raise his rifle, but then he felt his knees buckle and he fell to them. Kardel cursed, his mana had been drained by the bolt. Finding strength within himself, Kardel rolled aside as the Nyx dived in for a slash. Kardel got up and ran towards the stream, knowing it was unwise to continue the battle at close-range, of which was not in his favor. Quickly turning around, Kardel shot once more at the Nyx's head, stunning the creature as the bullet bounced off. The Nyx hissed in rage, upset that its hunt was getting too arduous.

Kardel took the chance to run across the stream to the other side where he was safer, splashing with every step. As soon as he reached the other bank, Kardel readied his rifle, pulling its special locks that were installed upon it. Kardel aimed his rifle upwards at a measured angle and fired a blazing bullet that burned with light; the projectile whizzed into the air and burst into a mini-explosion of burning shrapnel. The shrapnel rained down upon the Nyx Assassin as searing rain of crimson, bouncing off the Nyx's armor, denting it further as each shrapnel shard hit the metal surface. The Nyx recovered from its stun to realize its predicament, and how far its prey had moved away. The Nyx was once again greeted with a bullet to the helm, which caused his head to recoil from impact. The Nyx hissed, disorientated by the damage it had taken. Shaking its bulky form, the Nyx's body vibrated and ejected protruding hooked spikes from all sides. Kardel shot again, but the bullet bounced off without hitting its mark due to the Nyx's spikes. The shrapnel rain had ended, then with a receding step back, the Nyx allowed his form to slowly dissolve away into the background, once again becoming invisible.

Kardel cursed as he attempted a blind shot, only to crack a nearby tree's bark. His predicament had gone dangerous, with his hunter now invisible and impervious to his bullets. Kardel backed away from the river to a nearby tree, scanning his surroundings but unable to see his enemy. Kardel cursed his luck for not bringing a bag of revealing dust or sentry wards, for he was useless if he couldn't aim at his target. Calming himself down, he allowed his hearing to take the place of his sight, listening to the dead silence for the slightest of disturbance. All he heard was the gentle stream and the whistling wind, but not of skittering legs. If the Nyx were to cross the stream without Kardel noticing, he would be brought to a disadvantageous position once more, Kardel wouldn't desire to fight at melee range, for he had no suitable weapon, though he was agile enough to evade the Nyx's attacks before, he was tired from the bolt that drained him, the pain still stung his chest like a swarm of fire ants. Kardel ignored the pain and concentrated on putting his focus on the sounds, beads of sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Issss that all you can do, inssssolent dwarf?" echoed the invisible Nyx's voice through the forest, like a ethereal ghost "The Radiant's standards have ssssurely dropped if they've started recruiting the likes of you into their ranks; what place does a puny dwarf with nothing but a metal stick have in the fields of battle? To die at my claws before the real war begins? You are here, weakened and cornered like a rat, without spells, durable armor, with only your pestering agility to protect you, so what'sssss the use? Jusssst feed me like the vermin you are, surrender and perish, in the name of Nyx."

The voice seemed to came from all angles, Kardel couldn't pin-point where the Nyx was. Yet his boldness didn't falter, "Shut the hell up, giant wingless gnat!" he retorted "You surely are pitiful if you had failed to kill an insolent dwarf the moment before he shot you in the face, your goddess must've picked the most unintelligent emissary ever, I feel sorry for her and the rest of your kind. To lose to a insolent dwarf, a puny dwarf, it is a disgrace to a fat bug such as yourself, even resorting to use magic, what a dimwit!" An angry hiss resonated throughout the air, followed by the wet, dripping clicking of mandibles. "Puuuny dwarf, you've caused me much trouble, FAR too much trouble," Kardel's teeth clenched and his grip tightened "Well now, I ssssuppose I should end this quickly..."

Too swift and ethereal for Kardel to react, from before him, the Nyx shot out from the air like a sudden burst of new colors, lunging towards Kardel with claws ablaze, merciless and bloodthirsty, with a shrill shriek of a war cry that chilled Kardel's spine. Kardel's feet froze in place, as if gripped by invisible hands. He was helpless. With a swift slash of its right claw, the Nyx sent a streak of crimson blood splattering into the air, the air filled with the pungent smell of iron blood and the sound of Kardel's cry echoed throughout the trees. Kardel fell and tumbled from the force, rolling into the pebbles like a rag doll tossed aside. He fell heavily on his chest, and he groaned in pain. The slash had cut open skin and muscle, blood flowed, staining his vest. At least it wasn't a hit to a vital, but the slash had carved open Kardel's chest, and he barked in pain as he felt his ribs, cracked by steel, send needles into his nerves.

The Nyx Assassin skittered towards its prey, pleased that it couldn't evade its pounce in time. The Nyx clicked its mandibles in satisfaction, relieved that its hunt was successful, but the feeling passed quickly, for it knew if it lingered here, contemplating on its victory, the commotion would've no doubt alerted nearby Radiant forces, to which was not favorable to the Nyx, unless it wished a certain death. The Nyx loomed over Kardel, the helpless dwarf that laid at claw's reach before him. It contemplated shortly, thinking of the perfect strike to end the insolent dwarf's life, and decided that it would be appropriate to behead him, then leaving his corpse to rot on a pike of earth, as a sign to all other insolent Radiant fools, to beware of the Dire. Yes, it was only befitting for the dwarf. The Nyx loomed over Kardel and pinned down his head with its claw, drawing more blood. Kardel panted helplessly beneath, drained by the loss of blood and mana, he was left without vigor nor hope.

This was how it would end? Death by an oversize gnat? Memories swam in Kardel's thoughts; how he shot the steepstalker on the day he turned adult; when his fellow villagers banished him to fulfill a prophecy Kardel had no idea meant; when he had to leave his siblings, friends and clan members to embark on his journey; when he first learned of the Radiant at a local bar; when he first enrolled into the Radiant ranks and the many friends he had came to respect. A tear rolled down Kardel's dirt-smeared face, he gritted his teeth, biting down the bitterness that swelled inside him. He would never see his family, his beautiful dwarven maiden who still waited for his return, neither would he see his clan friends, nor would he see the beautiful, majestic, mountainous valley of Knollen ever again. Alas, Kardel had to seal away his memories and braced himself to meet oblivion. Any moment, the sickle claw would rip his neck asunder and his head would plop like a pumpkin.

_This is it?_ Kardel thought, _My life's been nothing but all this? How could I've gotten so careless? Now I've let everyone down, including my sweet Shelia, my dear, beautiful Shelia, I would never see her blazing hair, smooth cheeks and sublime eyes ever again. O' divine Earth Mother, watch over my village and my Shelia, may my soul rest in peace by your radiance now and fore..._

His prayer was answered; a deafening boom resounded as the earth cracked and erupted, a gigantic wall of jagged stones, a great barrier, stretching meters long, smashed into the side of the Nyx, sending the shrieking creature flying, smashing into a tree trunk with a pronounced thud, its body sprawled as it smacked with tremendous force, then the Nyx crashed down onto the unwelcoming stones that scraped its once brilliant armor further, and it laid there, too stunned to move. Kardel peered with a weary eye, trying to identify his savior, his vision was slightly blurred, but he made out a giant apelike figure, coated in dark earthen fur which stood on its massive knuckles and muscular arms, it seemed to carry a giant totem on its back, which was almost larger than its torso size, its eyes were intense and sentient, "The Earth Mother has answered your prayer, O' Dwarven Sniper," rumbled a rich, deep, almost divine voice "Help has arrived in the nick of time, and now you shall be safe from the clutches of the demon insect that has injured you so, I swear, unless my name isn't..."

"Cut the crap, O' Earthshaker, Raigor Stonehoof," wheezed Kardel, though he was still grateful at heart "I thank you for your aid, but please save the fancy schmancy bullshit for later."

"Bah! You and your pompous and impolite attitude! I rehearsed that well, don't you know. I'd like to see you speak in such a refined, eloquent manner, you midget scoundrel! But now's not the time to argue! Here, have some..."

"Save it Raigor, I don't need any salves or clarities or even a tango. I just need to use my rune."

Kardel sat up and quickly rummaged through his bag, and fished out his bottle filled with the emerald liquid that had diffused from the rune. He uncapped the bottle and took a quick swig; Kardel felt his skin mend itself as sinews sew back together and broken bones cracked into whole. Kardel felt his mana, his inner strength, return as well. The sniper leaped up, agile and rejuvenated instantly, patting the dust off his clothes and quickly adjusting his sniper goggles, which beeped with new life.

"Now then," said Kardel "Mind helping me with a little pest problem? If you can catch it, at least."

"Perhaps it would've been best to have brought a massive flyswatter," joked Raigor "But anyhow, my totem will fill in just as nicely to squash this Dire insect, as you've seen."

"It can turn invisible, that bug. Have you brought some Dust?"

"But of course!"

The apelike hero produced a small leather pouch in his giant palm, and the Earthshaker moved quickly on his knuckles towards the Nyx where it laid, and he took a handful of the purple, revealing dust within his pouch and threw a cloud of it at the Nyx, coating it with the purple sheet so that it may never escape their eyes. The Nyx reeled up with a furious shriek, angered by the apelike intruder, slashing its wicked claws in an attempt to slice tendons, only to meet the thick, granite-tough surface of Raigor's totem, which he had pulled from his back to block the claws. Raigor twisted his totem aside and jabbed with a straight punch, and the Earthshaker's merciless knuckles connected with the Nyx's helm, bashing it so hard that the Nyx reeled backwards and nearly tripped onto its side, as if it were hit by a boulder. Green blood dripped from the Nyx's mandibles, its senses were slurred by its recent bashing to its head. Yet it still had enough sense to see that the sniper was constantly pestering the sides of his armor with pelting bullets, denting the surface as they bounced off harshly. The Nyx knew it had to retreat to the shadows, or else it would attract more unwanted attention, and haste it must make.

The Nyx raised its wicked claws and brought them slamming onto the ground, then with a vicious snap, spikes of sharpened earth, pointed like snake teeth, each as tall as Kardel, erupted from the ground in a straight row. Raigor was caught surprised by the spikes, but not quite taken off guard. The massive ape brought its giant totem overhead and slammed the ground where the spikes were about to meet his torso, shattering the deadly spikes before they had a chance to impale him. Shards of sharpened earth flew like glistening jewels tossed in the air; then the Earthshaker charged with his knuckles ablaze. Raigor drew a small, silver blue, curved dagger from its side in the middle of its charge, and he tossed the dagger with its tip flying straight at the Nyx. The Nyx saw the incoming dagger and brought its claws up in defense, which was just what Raigor wanted, and with smile to his face, he concentrated his mana_._

_Divine Earth Mother, spirits of the wilds, lend me your strength and allow me to move as fast as a blink!  
_

Then in an instant, the massive ape disappeared midway of its charge in a flash of blue, and simultaneously flashing before the Nyx Assassin, flying forward the surprised insect. "**KNOW YOUR PLACE**!" cried the Earthshaker, and with a mighty swing, slammed the ground before the Nyx with his totem, rumbling the earth with a great explosion as a massive dust cloud erupted from where he slammed. A shrill shriek of an alien creature ensued, and the Nyx flew from out of the dust cloud, flung aside like a rag doll by the immense force of the slam. The Nyx twisted as it was about to collide with a tree, and as it contacted, its springy legs hooked onto the bark, keeping the Nyx secured. The Nyx was in horrible shape; green blood dripped from its helm and sides; its armor was laden with dents, scratches and cracks; its claws were chipped and worn. With a resentful hiss, the Nyx turned and its body dissolved into the background, becoming translucent. However thanks to Raigor's dust, the Nyx was not completely invisible, and his see-through but visible outline was revealed. The Nyx leaped to the next tree, and to the next as it made its escape, desperate to lose its enemies before it received further punishment for its trespass. However, unfortunately for it, the sniper had his sights on...

Kardel had trained to snipe ever since he was a child, and to snipe was like a mere twitch of a muscle to him, a natural gift from the Earth Mother. Eying through his scope, he adjusted his rifle according to the Nyx's every movement as it leaped from tree to tree, finding his timing and aim for the right moment to kill. Kardel aimed for the head, which was just like the way he killed the steepstalker at his village. It was a great task, however, to aim at a moving target, especially one as swift as the Nyx. Taking in a deep breath, Kardel concentrated, and envisioned where the Nyx would move. His hands were sweaty, his fingers tensed at the trigger, his nose twitched, beads of sweat dripped from his brow. Then, he envisioned it, where the Nyx's head would be, and the right moment to aim...pull the trigger... and kill.

_Easy as shooting gnats._

With a quick pull of the trigger, the bullet sounded with a boom. The shot Kardel made was with a special bullet, enchanted with Kardel's mana and sheer concentration. The lead projectile flared with radiant sparks as it sailed past trees like lightning, slicing through air like a knife through fabric, with an unstoppable aim towards its target. The Nyx heeded the sounding boom without care, and continued to leap from tree to tree. A fatal mistake, for the Dwarven Sniper never misses. The bullet closed in, almost instantly as the Nyx leaped in midair, catching it in half-flight. The bullet sped to its head, and the Nyx couldn't react as the lightning fast projectile reached in front of its eye. A flare of light was what the Nyx saw, and the rest of that moment would scar it forever...

**BOOM!** went the bullet as it made contact. The bullet's magical energy exploded with a brilliant, resonating sound. Huge flocks of birds took flight, startled by the noise. The very leaves rattled as the sound traveled, and the whole forest froze in silence, at that moment. Kardel let loose a sigh of relief, putting his rifle down. He was sure that the shot made contact, and a sure kill was bagged. The Earthshaker lumbered to his side, dusting dirt off his shoulders. "Did you get him, Kardel? Right where it hurts the most?" asked Raigor. Kardel spun to the ape, with a furious expression.

"What! Of course I got him!" yelled Kardel "Why would you doubt the best sniper in the Radiant for even a single moment? I would never miss my assassination shot! Never! That bug's as good as dead I tell ya! I was sure I got him square in the noggin!"

Raigor held up his apelike palms in submission, "Alright! Alright, I get it! You'll never miss! Seriously, you should work on that attitude of yours! I just saved your life, too!"

Kardel bit his lip, realizing how he had just spoken to his savior. Without Raigor's aid, he would've been dead, and he would never have the chance to see Shelia or his village again. "I'm... my sincerest of apologies, Raigor. I've forgotten what I owe you for saving me," he said "If it weren't for you, I would've been a goner, and the Dire would have one less thorn on their side, but most importantly, you saved the lover of someone and I thank you so much for that."

Raigor smiled, surprised that the dwarf would become sentimental all of a sudden. "She must be a beautiful dwarven lady to meet someone like you," said Raigor "You must worry about dying a lot, for fear you would never see her again."

Kardel chuckled, "Well, I was lucky," he said "Now then, let's be off. We can't be sure if that gnat assassin is dead so we ought to search for his lifeless body. I'll split the reward with you, as a token of thanks."

"Right, let's be quick so we can report back to base about this incident, so that no one else would be caught off guard."

Without more words, the two sped off with Kardel sprinting ahead and Raigor lumbering behind. It disturbed Kardel greatly, as he ran towards the Nyxx's direction, to realize how daring it was for a Dire hero to be lurking in Radiant territory and how it almost meant certain death for him. The Dire were fearsome brutes, but to think they would send a lone warrior to infiltrate so deep into enemy territory was audacious, even for them. Had the Dire finally decided to end the stalemate that they and the Radiant had for years? Kardel gritted his teeth; he almost lost his life today. Kardel looked over his shoulder to see Raigor, the lumbering gorilla-like hero that had saved his life. His head was rather round and matted with orange fur, and his dark nose was like a cow's, which was round and leathery, his eyes were dark hazel and full of intelligence, which separated him from the appearance of a savage brute.

The two searched high and low amongst the trees and undergrowth, but they couldn't find a tell tale sign of the Nyx's body, except for trails of green, acidic blood that had eaten away grass and tree bark. Kardel twisted the rims of his goggles, but could not see the Nyx anywhere, even at its peak performance. Raigor was searching when suddenly a large forest bear, covered in brown fur emerged from the bushes. The bear's beady eyes were full of pain, it showed its left arm to Raigor, whom held it in his giant hand, which even dwarfed the bear's large paw. Fur had burnt off from the bear's arm, leaving a patch of reddish skin. It was probably due to the Nyx's blood, which must've splattered on it. Raigor placed a palm on the burnt area, then in the language of the spirits, sent a prayer of healing and rejuvenation for the bear, as well as longevity and safety. Raigor let go of the bear's arm, and the bear felt relaxed and grateful, bowing it's head to the Earthshaker. Raigor petted the bear's head, "Rest assured, friend." he said gently, and the bear left his presence, disappearing back into the bushes.

Kardel cringed as he touched the new scar that streaked across his chest, his vest was torn badly by the Nyx's claw, and the feeling of the cold metal still lingered, haunting him. Kardel heard something clanked when he kicked a small object, and what he found was a broken shard of the Nyx's helm, freshly wet with acidic blood and still shining red. Kardel realized, that it could mean his shot had not dealt a killing blow to the Nyx, thanks to its helm, and rather it would still be around the proximity, badly injured or bleeding to death. Alas, Kardel was not renown for his tracking skills, and he was not accustomed to navigating through forests, for he was a mountain dwarf. Perhaps the Nyx had now found a safer distance to flee, but it would nonetheless succumb to its injuries soon, as Kardel predicted. Kardel recalled the days he spent hunting with his father as a boy, sniping mountain goats and following their trail to claim their dinner. Occasionally, his father would demonstrate how to snipe steepstalkers and soaring harpies, if they ever come across some. Sniping was a family trade to the Sharpeyes, and the Sharpeye clan were amongst the best of the best in the village, and Kardel was their heir, at least before his banishment.

Kardel watched as Raigor whispered prayers of healing to the trees, stroking their bark and the grass below them. Kardel recalled that the Earthshaker was born directly from the earth, called upon by the Earth Mother for the sole purpose of aiding the Radiant in their cause. Raigor had the power to forge mountain ranges and cause the earth to quake, at least that was what Kardel's generals told him. He was fortunate to see his powers in action, in the nick of time when he sent the Nyx flying with a wall of earth. Mighty, kind, wise, yet fun to talk to was Kardel's impression of Raigor; they knew one another since Kardel's recruit days, when Raigor would coach him on the importance of teamwork, warding, potions and whatnot. He was like an older brother to him, although Kardel was considered quite old for a dwarf, but Raigor's wisdom exceeds him both physically and mentally. Kardel considered bringing Raigor over to his village when the war was over, and introduce him to Shelia and his family, he thought surely Shelia, as the charming lady she was, would welcome Raigor warmly despite how he differed by looks.

Kardel smelled the stinging tinge of acidic blood in the air, a sour sensation that pricked his nostrils. However the trail of blood ended cold, without much trace left., by foul smell nor sight. Elusive the Nyx was, and Kardel sighed out of disappointment, for losing his target. There was a system in the Radiant that allowed the payment of gold coins to the warrior who claimed the heads of enemy heroes, soldiers and neutral monsters. They would then spend the gold on whatever they deem useful or desirable, such as new armor and arms, or just a few trinkets for fashion. Nevertheless, solid proof must be turned in to claim the rewards, and Kardel and Raigor were short on it for the Nyx's death.

"Blast it!" cursed Kardel "That bug's slipperier than a kobold in a rabbit hole, for the Earth Mother's sake! How did its trail of blood stopped? It couldn't have gone farther than a few meters away from here!"

"Perhaps he was not alone," suggested Raigor "Maybe someone had healed him along the way, or carried him further ahead. Regardless of the possibility, it seems nigh impossible to pin-point where the bug is, for we've lost the trail and we're cold on its tracks. We should head back with haste now, and report this to our generals, perhaps they could resolve this problem."

"Yes, so it seems. So let's be off so I can get back to my tent to smoke my pipe and get a good ole resting, for my legs ache and I feel fatigued."

After their dangerous episode, Raigor wished for nothing but the same. He nodded in agreement, only because he was as tired as the dwarf was, for even entities born from earth needed rest too. They left the trees and back to the stream, where Raigor amended the damage their scuffle with the Nyx had caused by lowering the miniature mountain range he had made by whispering prayers, as well as the spikes conjured by the Nyx, forcing them to retract back into the earth. There was a crater where Raigor had smashed his totem, and he amended it as well, filling the pit hole with earth. After all was done, they proceeded to find their way out of the trees by following a dirt path, then they reached outside of the crowding trees and onto the main road, towards the base. An erect, sentinel tower stood at guard as always, a few meters ahead of them, with the barracks beyond there.

The ground vibrated as the marching of a dozen feet stamped, and a troop of Radiant soldiers appeared before them. The Radiant had no use for the limited resources of human soldiers, which perished easily so the Earth Mother produced soldiers of organic material to serve their cause, for they feel no pain and follow orders without question. A troop of swordsmen, followed by a lone mage marched onwards. The swordsmen were men of leaves and earth, they wore hoods of green leaves that obscured their dark faces, showing only their shining blue eyes of light, their bodies were like men and they were wrapped in strong vines and leaves as armor, they wielded broadswords of shining blue crystal, and round stout shields of shaped granite stone. The mage was scrawnier than the more muscular swordsmen, and different in other aspects, for it wore a squarish headdress of wood, its mantle of leaves were dark brown, its eyes were of yellow lights and it wielded a staff of twisted dark wood instead of a sword. The troops marched onwards without expression, as blank as paper, towards where they might clash with demons in gruesome battles.

As they passed the troops, Kardel couldn't help but recall what the Nyx said: "Isssss that all you can do, insssssolent dwarf?". He went up against a powerful, spell casting insect from hell and only barely escaped death by the aid of another spell caster. Kardel realized how heavily outgun he was in this war, by so many casters that could tear him inside out with a flick of their finger. All he had was his sniper rifle, which hadn't dealt as much damage as he thought it would against the heavily armored Nyx, so what use was he when he crosses paths with mages? Unless of course he was far away, so that he could send a bullet through their magic-filled heads. Yes, he realized, that was his strength among the others. It only takes a few words for a mage, but a sniper must be precise, cool-headed and predictive, with a foresight for killing moments. He smiled to himself as he passed the foot of the tower, at least to reassure himself. Then he remembered why he needed to come back to base in the first place, to report his sightings of Dire troops to the generals. Realizing this, he told Raigor to quicken his pace, and soon they were in Radiant encampment.

Towering above the clusters of tents was a large structure of sturdy wood, the feasting hall was where the heroes would normally congregate for their daily meals, and it also served as the headquarters of the generals, a floor above the feast hall. Its roof was tiled and triangular, the doors were massive, twelve feet in height in order to allow entry to massive heroes, each with knockers of dark brass. Raigor pushed the heavy doors and entered the feast hall, where a grand table stretching several tens of meters laid empty without food nor drink, gold sunlight filtered through the windows, the atmosphere was silent as smoke. They walked onward, towards the staircase, above them they eyed the stuffed heads of monsters of great sizes that other heroes had bagged during their travels, displayed in their glory. There was a head of a werewolf, grey haired and snarling, with a bloodthirsty gaze that made it appear alive, it was taken down by Lyralei as Kardel recalled, during one of her missions, with just a single well-aimed arrow.

There was an even better prize, a head, or three heads of a legendary chimera beast, hung with the heads of a goat, serpent and lion. It was taken down by Traxex, with several arrows of frost to the body that eventually forced the mighty beast to succumb. However, they were all dwarfed by a prize that hung in the middle of the hall, snarling viciously was the five foot tall head of a frost dragon. Its scaly skin was still fresh and azure as if it was just killed yesterday, its horns curled like rams and its serrated teeth were laden with cold frost, and its ruby eyes gazed forward with a predatory hunger. A silver, gleaming end of an arrow was lodged in the side of its skull, which belonged to Mirana, a testament to her power and skill. The dragon met its end by a warrior of Selemene and her mount, whom raced beneath the moonlight. Kardel sighed, envious of their achievements, for a steepstalker nor a Gnat Assassin would compare with such grand prizes.

They made their way up the stairs, which threatened to snap under Earthshaker's tremendous weight, creaking with each time he pressed down his knuckles. Ezalor was in his office, or his study room, which he preferred to call, reading the latest reports for supplies and finances in the form of stacks of neat paper, which he scanned with scrutiny, down to the smallest of details. A tenacious pounding came from his door, and he called to allow entry. Much to his dismay, the loud-mouthed Kardel and heavily bodied Raigor entered into his sanctuary. Ezalor picked off his specs and placed the sheet of paper down on his desk, which was laden with paper and writing instruments. Books surrounded the study, or office, and the rays of sunlight beamed from the window behind Ezalor. "Speak your business, you two," he said "And be quick about it."

"General Ezalor," began Kardel, with a heavy, urgent accent "I've spotted Dire troops in our territory! And what's more they're not far!"

"What!" shouted Ezalor, alarmed greatly by the news "Where are they? We must eliminate them as soon as possible! And dear gods, what has happened to you, Kardel? You're battered up!"

"He was attacked, General," answered Raigor "By a Dire warrior whom we've heavily injured and is still probably in our perimeter, but right now our concern should be on the enemy troops."

"Good Lord! A Dire hero? In our territory! The audacity! Pugnacity! We must alert the troops! But first, where was the direction the enemies were headed?"

"South from here, close to the stream," answered Kardel "We should be able to gain visual on them, for I've placed several Observers in the areas. There weren't that many of them, so a small team should be able to dispatch them."

"Good," said Ezalor, whom rose from his seat "We'll have a team assembled to deal with them soon, for now stand at ready to defend the base, if the time comes. Warn the others, for they too must be on their feet."

"Aye sir," said Kardel.

"Indubitably," said Raigor.

"Kardel," said Ezalor "You must be tired, however I require your skills now more than ever. I need you to watch the perimeter of the base at a watch tower, for the enemies you've seen. We wouldn't want a sneak attack on our turned backs, now would we?"

"No sir, and it would be a pleasure. Though I insist on a little reward..."

"Blast it! Fine! A hundred gold for your troubles! But split it with Raigor!"

Kardel grinned wolfishly, pleased that he bagged in the gold easily, "A pleasure, General. I'll be off to the watch tower and to warn our friends!"

Ezalor pinched the bridge of his nose as Kardel swiftly exited the office, leaving footprints of mud on the once fine carpet that Ezalor treasured. Though he had to let go the frustration and turn his attention to Raigor. "Earthshaker," said Ezalor "We may need you now more than ever, we need you to defend our friends with your powers if the time comes. For you, Raigor, are a part of an entire jigsaw puzzle, and the puzzle would not be complete without you, so do your best."

"Aye General, I shall be off then." said Raigor, he turned towards the door to make his way.

"Oh! And Raigor!" said Ezalor, abruptly stopping Raigor "Be sure to tell Kardel that I was lying about the reward thing! But don't tell him I'm giving it all to you! Just say there isn't going to be any reward! But, make sure he gets a checkup on his health, to see if he has sustained serious injuries."

"I wouldn't worry about that hardy dwarf, General," said Raigor, his voice was calm, like the Earth's own "He has a heart of gold and a spirit of diamond, his body would not limit him. And please, keep the gold, for petty materialistic things do not appeal to me, but thank you, anyways. May the Earth Mother watch over you, and Mirana, during these times of bloodshed."

Ezalor smiled, soothed by the Earthshaker's words, "Same to you, O' Mighty Earthshaker. Bless you." He then sat down at his desk, putting back on his specs. Raigor turned to leave through the door, the floor shook as he lumbered out, like a gentle giant whose fists could shatter mountains. Ezalor replaced his calm composure with an expression of stone-cold seriousness and dread. A general always had to deal with such dreadful news, and fortunately Ezalor was not an optimistic person, for if he was, he would've been dead. The Dire's sudden appearance in their own area was inconceivable, and what of their plan? Ezalor contemplated on the best warriors for the job, but it'd be best to keep things relax, for it would not be good for his warriors' morale. He racked his brain, thinking of enemy stratagems and counters, even though Kardel said the forces were small, he could've been underestimating, and for sure the Dire aren't foolish enough to send a suicidal team for the hell of it. He would not underestimate the Dire for even once, no matter how weaker they may seem, he was not just a general, he was an intelligent one, superseding them all.

* * *

The Nyx was not pleased, not one bit pleased. It wheezed heavily as it dragged its heavily armored body as it bled acidic blood that hissed when it dropped to the grass, deadening patches of it. It had barely escaped death, thanks to its impressive helm, and a shielding spell that blocked the blunt of the damage, but the Nyx didn't expect a bullet of such force and power that it could shatter its helm and spell, and cracking the shell of its head, causing internal bleeding. The Nyx winced, jerking its body as pain coursed through its body. It vomited blood that hissed on the grass, melting the vegetation. At least it was lucky that the apelike warrior and the dwarf could not detect its presence when it spent the last of its mana staying invisible, or else the Nyx would've been dead. However, death did not seem to far, for if the Nyx failed to return to base soon, it would succumb to its injuries, and fail its Goddess Nyx, a fate worse than death. It cursed the Earthshaker for denying its prey from it, and the Dwarven Sniper for relying on petty tricks and luck to emerge as a survivor. The Nyx swore under its fatigued breath, as it skittered limply under the cover of the trees, that the Radiant fools shall pay, and the Dire shall avenge its failure.

* * *

Author's words: I guess the Nyx's appearance was all too obvious for all you Dota fans! Normally a Nyx should be able to overpower a puny Sniper with relative ease, but that would be way too brief of a battle :) Maybe my description's a little off? I'm trying to write like Christopher Paolini or something but I just can't get the feeling! Suggestions are welcome! Another thing, how many of you've seen a Sniper actually getting killed by his own Ulti when Nyx turns on his Spiked Carapace? I've seen one stupid enough to do so and he got killed just like that! Harhar! But it's a common mistake, and the damage reflection is just very imba! Anyways, are my descriptions way too plain and empty? Or maybe they're just too brief? Oh well, I've a lot to learn from Stephen King and whatnot. So guys and girls, review please and fav and follow. You can add me on Steam by entering hczs, so yeah! Feel free to Blackshop with me! Love you readers and fellow Dota players! Keep reading and keep playing Dota! Good Luck Have Fun!


End file.
